Contracorriente Sasuke & Naruto
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Somos Viento & Fuego. Esperanza & Venganza. Amor & Amistad. Dos Corazones Unidos,... por un Fuerte Lazo de Amor. Sólo deseaban haber tenido más tiempo, pero la vida es injusta y eso... fue lo que a ellos le robaron, el tiempo de poder estar juntos.


Para celebrar el nuevo año, les traigo este fic, lo escribí gracias a la inspiración que me brindo la canción de Malú-Blanco y Negro. ww w .you tube watch ?v=4_w8 PlCKCA w&list= FLIvkd d4Nwzt YaS2u AS 8Tpk Q&featu re=mh _lolz (es un video SasuNaru/NaruSasu retirar solo los espacios entre las palabras) La canción le pega tanto a este par, que pareciera escrita especialmente para ellos. Me agrado como quedo, así que lo comparto con ustedes y espero que sea también de su agrado ^.^

**Titulo:** _**Contracorriente **_

~SasuNaru~

_Bien dicen que, el pasado cuan más doloroso… es más difícil de olvidar, pero, sólo el amor lo puede sanar._

Zetsu y Tobi miraban satisfechos su obra maestra ser consumida por voraces llamas y caer pedazo a pedazo. Sasuke observaba con rostro neutro aquel suceso incomprensible para él.

—Es raro que destruyas tu refugio, Tobi —cuestionó, mirándole de soslayo.

Aquella sádica sonrisa plasmada en sus labios era muestra de cuanto es que Tobi disfrutaba lo que veía.

—_Esta loco…_

Aquel pensamiento, fue congelado por las palabras que el Zetsu blanco le decía a su parte oscura.

—Es una pena que Naruto-kun muera joven.

—Y si aún esta con vida, debe estar herido y atrapado en algún lugar de la guarida. —soltó con sorna el Zetsu oscuro.

~S~

_**Sé que faltaron razones,  
Sé que sobraron motivos,  
Contigo porque me matas,  
Y ahora sin ti ya no vivo… **_

Ambos, sabían que llegaría el momento en que morirían a causa del contrario, así lo habían jurado aquel nefasto día. Se suponía que él debía de sentirse feliz porque, aquel que juraba odiar y al que le arrebataría la vida,… sufría en esos momentos a causa del calor infernal. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué diablos aquella necesidad de correr al interior de aquel lugar, para buscar al dueño de aquellos orbes zafiros?

Él tiene lo que se merece, se decía a si mismo tan seguro de esas palabras. Entonces, por qué la expresión en su rostro reflejaba la angustia de sólo pensar que no lo volvería a ver. De verdad que no se comprendía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun? —Indagó el enmascarado al mirar su expresión—. ¿No te alegra saber que ya no tendrás que pelear con él, por que para entonces ya estará muerto?

De verdad que la mente y el corazón jamás se pondrían de acuerdo, el azabache menor ahora con mayor certeza lo sabía. Ahora que corría al interior de los restos de la guarida; con su brazo cubría parte de su rostro de aquellas abrazadoras llamas que amenazaban con quemarle, mientras se escuchaba así mismo llamarle con desesperación.

—¡Naruto!

_**~N~  
Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro  
Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo  
Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro… **_

Como siempre, por no pensar las cosas ni medir las consecuencias, en ese momento se encontraba en un verdadero lio. ¿Por qué diablos no podía ser capas de controlarse, cada que escuchaba el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke?

Había salido literalmente volando, cuando en el puesto de dangos había escuchado a uno de los miembros de Taka quejarse porque habían tenido que ir por alimento, en vez de quedarse en la guarida a disfrutar de la cascada que la ocultaba de los intrusos.

Al rubio no le fue difícil dar con ella, pues era la única cascada en las cercanías a aquel pueblo. No aviso a nadie, ese fue el más grande error de todos y lo había comprendido al estar frente a frente con aquel par de Akatsuki.

Sólo había tenido en mente encontrar a Sasuke y sacarle de ahí, pese a que ya habían pactado pelear a muerte. Estúpidamente aún, en lo más escondidito de su corazón, guardaba una leve esperanza de recuperarle sin llegar a los extremos sentenciados, pero parecía que ni siquiera a eso tendría tiempo de llegar.

Con lo despistado que era, no recordaba el camino que tomo en el laberinto que eran los pasillos de esa cueva, pero no debía de estar tan lejos de la entrada, según él, no había caminado tanto.

Una enorme explosión volvió pedazos el interior del lugar. Algunos escombros habían caído sobre el rubio que no tuvo modo de escapar ni de cubrirse. Los Akatsuki simplemente habían desaparecido ante sus ojos.

El fuego y el humo lo enfrentaron de golpe contra la realidad que lo rodeaba, y eso… lo hiso temblar. Pese a las diferencias que ambos poseían desde siempre, Sasuke también desde siempre era alguien demasiado importante para él y no podía renunciar tan fácilmente. Naruto quería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mostrarle a Uchiha el mundo como él lo veía. Sin tener que odiar a alguien, sin tener que arrepentirse por algo… y perdonando las afrentas sufridas.

Sasuke era odio y venganza, Naruto confianza y una revolución de sentimientos… ambos tan distintos, y ahora... no tendría siquiera la oportunidad de verle aunque fuera una vez más.

_**~S~  
Dicen que el amor es suficiente,  
pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente  
Tu eres quien me hace llorar,  
pero solo tú me puedes consolar.  
**_

—¡Naruto!

El palpitar desbocado de su corazón y la incertidumbre por no obtener respuestas de aquel a quién llamaba. Esa sensación que experimentaba en esos momentos ya la había vivido antes. Sí, fue en aquel enfrentamiento contra Haku y Zabuza en la tierra de las Olas. En ese momento, estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a su venganza contra Itachi, sólo por salvarlo a él… justo como ahora. Estaba prácticamente renunciando a vengarse de Konoha, por encontrar a ese usuratonkashi que desde siempre se había metido en su camino, el mismo que le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensó volver a experimentar... sentimientos que se había estado negando a aceptar.

Naruto removía las telarañas de su corazón. Causaba el picor en sus ojos que a gritos pedían ser enjugados por aquella agua salina causada por aquel latente sentimiento.

Lo lastimaba emocionalmente cada que le veía, pero al mismo tiempo le brindaba la paz perdida. Lo irritaba y confundía, pero también lo calmaba. Deseaba no volver a verle, y al mismo tiempo no perdía oportunidad de mirarle de pies a cabeza cada que sus caminos se encontraban. Ni él mismo Sasuke Uchiha se comprendía.

_**~N&S~  
Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,  
No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos  
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…  
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,  
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,  
No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,  
**_**¿Y qué no daría?**

La inconsciencia se estaba apoderando de él, aquel muro sobre su cuerpo le dificultaba el respirar. El piso sobre el que estaba tirado, lo cubría un espeso líquido carmín, era su propia sangre que lentamente abandonaba su cuerpo mal trecho.

Estaba muriendo y aún así aquel por el que la mayor parte de su vida entrenó seguía presente en sus pensamientos. Todos y cada uno de sus momentos felices… eran con Sasuke y su cara antipática. Cada una de sus primeras veces, fueron con él.

Sasuke ha sido su lazo más fuerte, su razón de seguir adelante y no darse por vencido. Cada uno de sus retos a vencer, fueron librados para tener la oportunidad de estar de nuevo parado frente aquel joven de hebras ónix. Nunca antes sintió la necesidad de agradarle a alguien tanto como lo deseo con él. Quería que Uchiha lo mirara, deseaba más que a nadie que él reconociera su existencia.

Queriéndolo como le quería, deseando convertirse en su amigo lo hiso su rival para poder estar a su lado, todo para que Sasuke, aunque fuera con autosuficiencia y orgullo se dignara a mirarlo.

Resultaba tan difícil acercarse a Uchiha, casi imposible si quiera el pensar que le abriera una hendidura en su corazón para que él se colara. Y cuando se topaba con aquella inquebrantable muralla, por momentos lo detestaba, lo odiaba. Y todo para que al final terminara amándole cada vez más a pesar de ser tan distintos…

—Sa-suke… —mascullo el rubio ahogadamente, unas gotas salinas se colaban de sus zafiros ante aquella voz llamándole, creyendo él que era parte de su actual estado.

Los pasillos se le hacían largos. Sus ojos buscaban con recelo alguna señal del dueño de aquellos mechones dorados. Sus oídos alertas a cualquier sonido de queja por los lugares en los que pasaba. No lo encontraba. De pronto, casi en la última habitación de ese pasillo, lo vio. Sintió una aguda punzada atravesarle el pecho al ver el vital liquido carmesí saliendo del cuerpo trigueño.

Acorto el espacio que los separaba, trato de quitar aquella columna que aprisionaba a Uzumaki, pero su esfuerzo fue vano. Desenfundo su Kusanagi partiendo la columna en dos pedazos, liberándolo.

—Despierta, dobe —el azabache lo giró, para que el rubio quedara boca arriba. Le llamo un par de veces más, y fue entonces que aquellos parpados liberaron de su cautiverio aquel par de orbes zafiro.

—Te encontré, teme. —musito Uzumaki al verse reflejado en aquel par de abismos que le miraban con preocupación.

—Vamos, esto se esta derrumbando y debemos salir de aquí pronto.

Tras decir eso, Uchiha sujeto la mano derecha de Naruto y la cruzo tras su hombro, sujetándola y con su mano izquierda le sujetaba de la cintura, para ayudarle a caminar. El rubio no se podía mover, era una completa tortura para él dar tan sólo un paso, y sin embargo trataba de ahogar sus quejas por la persona que tenía a su lado.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha, por él… Naruto haría cualquier locura. Lucharía aún contra lo imposible… la muerte. El simple hecho de llevar aire a sus pulmones era una completa tortura, Uzumaki en ese momento era un costal de huesos rotos, carne desgarrada, una fuente de líquido carmín abandonando su cuerpo.

El azabache trataba de no mirarle, detestaba con todas sus fuerzas ver al siempre parlanchín en ese estado. Aunque no decía nada, él se daba cuenta de la situación al ver de soslayo como su aori rápidamente se teñía al empaparse del vital líquido carmesí, aquel improvisado vendaje con la otra manga de su aori no estaba ayudándolo a parar la hemorragia como se suponía.

Los pensamientos de Uchiha eran salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y llevar a Naruto a un hospital. No quería perderle. Ya no quería quedarse de nuevo solo y con las manos vacías. Ese temor fue el que desde un principio lo empujo a entrar ahí a buscarle y verle en tan lamentable estado sólo provocaba que ese sentimiento se acrecentara en su pecho e inconscientemente aferraba con más fuerza el cuerpo del rubio al suyo.

—_No, definitivamente no dejare que mueras._

Aferrándose a ese pensamiento, prácticamente arrastraba con él al Uzumaki quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose guiar… el rubio sentía que poco a poco, con el pasar de cada segundo su consciencia se perdía. Y el silencio de Sasuke no le ayudaba en nada a permanecer despierto.

_**~N~  
Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente…  
Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,  
por mas que te busco,  
Eres tu quien me encuentra…  
**_

_Que ironía, que tontería. Tal parece que desde que nos conocimos siempre te ha gustado llevarme la contraria en todo. Yo gritaba silenciosamente "reconóceme como tu igual", tu respuesta a ellos, siempre era tu soberbia. "Mírame", y tu me mostrabas tu espalda. "Esta vez yo te protegeré", tu respondías "No puedes, eres débil"… yo tras de ti y tu conmigo siempre contracorriente, aun después de que nos abandonaras…_

_Te pensaba a cada momento en mis días y en mis noches. Soñaba con poder tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, sin importarme pasar discutiendo contigo… "ese sacrificio" era nada si podía verte y sentirte de nuevo. De nada me servía correr como si la vida se me fuera en ello, si jamás podía alcanzarte. Te buscaba desesperadamente, por más que tratara de encontrarte… no aparecías. Hoy, se supone que vine a buscarte, y…_

—Dobe.

_Para no perder la costumbre, has sido tú quien ha dado conmigo. Ahora que lo pienso… desde siempre, ha sido así la relación entre tú y yo…_

—Teme.

_**~N&S~  
Dicen que el amor es suficiente,  
pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente  
Tu eres quien me hace llorar,  
pero solo tú me puedes consolar.  
**_

—No te duermas, Naruto. —Las palabras de Sasuke no eran un pedido, más bien, eran una orden al aludido. Al azabache le había costado que el rubio le respondiera, que abriera los ojos. Cada vez que le llamó y el otro no respondió podía sentir una angustia y una dolorosa punzada atravesarle el pecho, y esa sensación no le había agradado en nada.

—Entonces… no te quedes callado. —increpó el rubio con dificultad. Por un momento Uchiha no supo que hacer, estaba claro que él no era la persona más adecuada para mantener una conversación, pero…

—¿Por qué viniste? —Indagó mirándole—. Ya habíamos pactado que la próxima vez que nos viéramos,… yo te mataría —volvió su mirada al frente mientras decía, pero, las últimas palabras sintió claramente como raspaban su garganta, incomodándole.

—Por… idiota —musitó el rubio con semblante triste, y un dolor en el pecho, más no por sus heridas externas, no, el dolor que sentía venía desde adentro de su corazón, y ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el vengador.

—Hump, dime algo que "yo" no sepa. —farfulló con cierto toque de altanería, tono que dibujo una sonrisa melancólica en el rubio.

Sasuke siempre le provocaba sentimientos y reacciones contrariadas en el mismo momento. Ahí estaba, con unas grandes ganas de llorar, pero terminaba sonriéndole. Queriéndole gritar y sin embargo se quedaba callado… y aun así, Naruto sentía las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, pero estas simplemente no salían.

—Maldito…teme.

Aquellas palabras fueron inaudibles para Sasuke, quien continuaba guiando al rubio entre el montón de escombros y llamas. De pronto, el suelo se sacudió de nuevo, las paredes se tambalearon y se vinieron abajo.

_**~N~  
Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,  
No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos  
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos… **_

—Menos mal,… que estas bien. —masculló con dificultad el rubio al momento en que aflojaba el agarre del cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ahora sí que definitivamente no saldría de ahí, y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a permitir que Uchiha terminara igual que él. Retiró el hilillo carmín que se deslizaba desde la comisura de su labio y beso con ternura la frente de Sasuke.

_¿Qué diablos había pasado? _

Era el pensamiento en medio de la desorientación de Uchiha. La cabeza le daba vueltas al tratar de enfocar bien su vista. Estaba boca arriba y con un peso extra sobre su cuerpo.

—Vas a tener que perdonarme, teme, pero no podre cumplir con mi promesa de pelear contra ti —el rubio acaricio la mejilla del azabache que en ese momento comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia—. Te amo, teme. Lamento no decírtelo enfrentando tu mirada, pero… las veces que trate de hacerlo, terminaba tragándome las palabras y siempre diciendo alguna estupidez como "porque somos amigos" cada que me cuestionabas el porqué continuaba buscándote.

Aquel par de abismos se abrieron desmesuradamente por lo que escuchaba. ¡Maldita sea! No cabía duda de que Naruto siempre escogía los peores momentos para decir las cosas. El golpeteo de su corazón se hiso más rápido, el azabache no lograba distinguir si era por la confesión o por el momento en que se encontraban.

—No sé en qué momento este sentimiento se hiso tan fuerte, tanto, que había ocasiones en las que te odiaba por hacerme sentir solo a pesar de estar rodeado de mis amigos. —Los parpados le pesaban al rubio, pero aún así, aunque le costaba hablar quería decir lo que por tanto tiempo cayó—. Me sentía tan solo… que cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru me percate por primera vez que era más que amistad lo que sentía por ti. Mi vida desde entonces,… te perteneció, Sasuke.

_**Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,  
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,  
¿Y que no daría? **_

—Naruto… —le llamó, fue entonces que el aludido se percató que había sido escuchado y sonrió débilmente.

—¿Qué tonto, verdad? —musitó, con las cálidas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, y su mano en el pecho de Sasuke, a la altura del corazón.

—¿Por qué…? —increpo al momento en que se levantaba y sostenía al rubio frente a él.

_**~S&N~**_

_**Si eres mi mundo  
si con tus manos curas mis heridas, que no daría  
Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar  
Y reír al sentir tus caricias… **_

—Hasta la pregunta sobra, teme. Primero, ambos buscábamos metas contrarias. Además, somos completamente distintos y siempre que yo decía blanco, tú respondías negro. —El rubio se sentía estúpido aclarándole los motivos a Uchiha, cuando se supone que el más listo entre los dos, es precisamente el azabache—. ¿Qué podía esperar yo de ti, si lo hubiera dicho antes? Intente todo para recuperarte, quería estar contigo aunque fuera sólo tu amigo, y por eso continuaba intentando e intentando, llegando a extremos que jamás pensé siquiera con soñar… todo, por ti.

Había tanto por decir, tanto por aclarar, pero desafortunadamente para ellos, lo que ya no tenían era tiempo. Se les estaba acabando y el rubio lo sabia mejor que nadie pues podía sentir el errático palpitar de su corazón, el apenas visible sube y baja de su pecho al tratar de llevar aire a sus pulmones. La vida se le iba entre los dedos sin poder hacer nada…

—Levántate —ordenó el azabache— ya luego me aclararas las cosas…

—¿Es que no te das cuenta, teme? —Le cuestionó Uzumaki con la mirada prendada de dolor—. Ya no puedo —el aludido le miró abatido—, así que… déjame aquí y vete.

—¿Qué me vaya? El golpe que recibiste te mato la última neurona que te quedaba. Tú no eres así, Naruto. Tú no te rendirías tan fácilmente. —increpo el azabache molesto. No podía aceptar que el rubio se estuviera dando por vencido, y que le pidiera que lo dejara ahí. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ahora? Si es precisamente por ese idiota que él se encontraba ahí.

—Ódiame más si quieres, ahora ya podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza sin que yo este detrás de ti obstaculizando tu camino. —El rubio lentamente cerraba los ojos— lo único que lamento es que nunca pude formar parte de tu corazón, ya que ahí sólo hubo espacio para tus padres e Ita-chi...

Silencio. El dueño de aquellos zafiros no dijo más. El azabache sintió que no podía respirar. Tenia miedo de hablar, de cerciorarse si los latidos del rubio seguían.

—Na-Naruto, oye —le llamó en repetidas ocasiones, pero no recibió respuesta. El picor en sus ojos sólo provocaba que su temor se acrecentara. Con mano temblorosa tomo el pulso del rubio al colocarle dos dedos en el cuello. Aún latía, débilmente, pero ese estúpido Uzumaki aún estaba vivo. Una leve sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, su dobe pese a su inconsciencia aún seguía luchando.

Decidido, Sasuke tomó a Naruto en sus brazos y retomó su camino a la salida de aquella cueva subterránea. De algún modo, las palabras del rubio antes de que se desmayara le habían brindado un alivio que desde niño al estar con su familia no había sentido.

_**~S~  
Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,  
No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos  
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos… **_

No importaba, pese a la situación en la que se encontraban, el azabache por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo, seguro de la decisión tomada. Al final de cuentas, tras una búsqueda que no había deseado realizar, había aceptado el resplandor de la luz que Naruto siempre le transmitió. Aquella que internamente pedía, deseaba.

El orgullo se había esfumado, reconocía que no era un ser humano perfecto, que al contrario, siempre había tenido muchos defectos y aun así… aún con todo y ellos Naruto siempre lo vio a él, le acepto tal cual es; siendo ambos dos personas totalmente diferentes… polos opuestos. Y sin embargo, con el solo hecho de tener aquel rubio entre sus brazos, aquellos sentimientos desbordándose libremente con tanta intensidad… deseaba salvarlo como aquella vez o en el peor de los casos… morir con él.

Las llamas y el humo asfixiante habían provocado que Uchiha alentara sus pasos con un Naruto desangrándose e inconsciente llevado entre sus brazos. Una nueva explosión le hiso detenerse, protegió a Uzumaki con su poder y al no ser suficiente eso, como antaño… lo protegió una vez más con su propio cuerpo.

_**Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,  
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,  
¿Y que no daría?**_

Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, de eso no cavia la menor duda. No quería entregarle ese rubio a nadie, ni siquiera a la muerte, pero… las circunstancias se habían escapado completamente de sus manos. Había terminado en un callejón sin salida; con su pierna y un par de costillas rotas, terminaron por sentenciarlos.

A como pudo se arrastro hasta topar su hombro contra la pared, halando consigo al rubio inconsciente. A Sasuke le dolía todo, no sólo el cuerpo.

—Lo bueno que no puedes verme… —masculló el azabache con un delgado hilo carmín resbalando desde su boca a su barbilla, y otro de su cabeza a su mejilla, pasando por su ojo derecho.

Retirando en una sutil caricia los rebeldes mechones rubios, aquellos que ocultaban de sus ojos, aquellos parpados cerrados que escondían los zafiros en los que siempre le había gustado verse reflejado.

El fuego cada vez se acercaba mas a ellos, las paredes estaban a nada de colapsar. Ese era su fin, al final de cuentas Naruto había cumplido su promesa. Sasuke inclinó su cuerpo, rozo sus labios con los de Uzumaki que a cualquier otro le sabría a óxido por la sangre que salía de ellos, pero que sin embargo para Uchiha era como probar un puro y dulce néctar. Le contemplo como nunca antes lo había hecho, y sin embargo pese al tiempo separado de Naruto, este seguía tal y como él le recordaba de niños. Inocente, confiado, con aquella terquedad y decisión que muchas ocasiones lo sacaba de sus casillas…

Ahora que era el final de ambos, podía aceptarlo sin culpa ni remordimiento. Naruto le había dado todo lo que interna e inconscientemente había deseado desde que perdió a su Clan, a su hermano…

"_Siempre…"_

Asalto esa palabra sus pensamientos.

—Me amaste sin esperar nada a cambio, y sin embargo… yo sólo te provoque dolor, lágrimas, sufrimiento…

El fuego comenzaba a pegarse en sus ropas rotas. Pese a su inconsciencia, el azabache se percato que Naruto hacia un gesto de dolor. Desenfundo su Kusanagi, abrazo al rubio, quedando sus rostros frente a frente. Con su mano izquierda sujetándolo de la espalda y la nuca, lo mantuvo en aquella posición sin apartar sus ónices del apacible rostro trigueño.

—No dejare que sufras más… no lo mereces. —Sosteniendo la Kusanagi con su mano derecha, la coloco en la espalda del rubio, a la altura donde se encontraba latiendo de manera errática su corazón cerca del suyo. La corriente eléctrica envolvió el filoso metal, y con el dolor desbordándose en aquel liquido salino deslizándose por sus mejillas, Sasuke empujo con fuerza, de una sola estocada la Kusanagi… atravesando el pecho, el corazón de ambos.

Naruto entre abrió su boca por el dolor que le produjo Kusanagi, Uchiha capturo en ese instante la boca del rubio. Robándose la última exhalación del que era el amor de su vida.

_Justo en el momento final… lo comprendía._

Por él había cometido locuras, por ese "sentimiento" que se interponía a su venganza es que se había alejado de él. Abandonando todo aquel mundo que conocía, todo por miedo a ser feliz y perderlo sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

_Te abandone por buscar fortaleza, cuando estando a tu lado era capaz de vencer a cualquiera. Tú renovabas mis ánimos y fuerzas. Que irónico me resulta ahora, darme cuenta que por ti… jamás tuve un limite en lo que daría,… por amarte como te amo. _

Aquel revelador pensamiento, junto con aquella anhelante y cariñosa mirada sobre el ser que inspiraba tan bello sentimiento, se robo el último aliento de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Tobi, esta bien que lo dejes ahí? —increpó Zetsu blanco, al ver que el enmascarado no movía ni un musculo por tratar de sacar a su pariente, cuando los habían encontrado.

—Una vez que Sasuke descubrió ese sentimiento que guardaba por Naruto-kun, dejo de ser valioso para nuestros planes —aclaró el aludido mientras veía como el fuego consumía los cuerpos de los mencionados— aunque, es una lastima que con él, se pierdan los ojos de Itachi —Suspiró Tobi, mientras él y Zetsu desaparecían de nuevo.


End file.
